Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display encapsulating an organic light emitting diode using a metal layer.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices display images and recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been in the spotlight.
The organic light emitting diode display, unlike a liquid crystal display, has a self-emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source such that its thickness and weight are decreased. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, and the like.
In general, the organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, an organic light emitting diode positioned on the substrate, an encapsulant encapsulating the organic light emitting diode, and a sealant bonding the substrate and the encapsulant. Recently, an opaque metal layer has been used as an encapsulant.
The sealant bonding the opaque encapsulant and the substrate can include a thermosetting resin, but at least one of the encapsulant and the substrate is deformed by the heat used as a curing means to cure the sealant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.